This is a application for support for the "Second International Conference on Translational Research in Radiation Oncology - ICTR2003" to be held in Lugano, Switzerland, on March 16-19, 2003. The Conference is planned and sponsored as a joint effort of an international group of academic leaders in the fields of radiation biology, physics and medicine in Europe, Japan, Australia and the USA. The goal of the Conference is to present and discuss recent data on cellular and molecular mechanisms by which radiation affects cells, and their translation into animal and human tissue models with potentials for clinical application. There continues to be an extraordinary rapid progress in these research fields with expectations for a real mutation in clinical radiotherapy. There is also an increasing need to address more formally the strong links between new technologies, biological/chemical tools, and prospective clinical investigations. The program of the Conference has been designed to provide a forum for information exchange and education through plenary presentations, symposia, debates, workshops, and poster presentations. Special time has been allotted to promote discussions between senior and young scientists to expand knowledge and "from bench to bedside" research. The plan is to assemble more than 500 participants, with expected 200 participants from the USA. The funds requested here will be used exclusively to support travel, lodging and registration fees for fellows and young investigators from the USA. It should be emphasized that the choice of speakers and poster presentations will be made strictly based on scientific merits and independent of industry sponsors. The participation of American colleagues is determinant for the success of the Conference, and this is the reason why we feel necessary to approach the National Cancer Institute to assist in the recruitment of young and upcoming investigators from the USA. Currently, 7/59 of the invited speakers are women, but once NCI support is approved, special effort will be made to increase the participation of women and minorities in the program and in the poster presentations. [unreadable] [unreadable]